


Late Night Shenanigans

by Bloodsbane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Catboys & Catgirls, Digital Art, F/M, Hucow, M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinups, Shotgunning, Sketches, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: An assortment of smutty TMA sketches!--Finally got tired of hoarding all my nsfw tma art. Most of this stuff will be silly/small/quick sketches done mostly for laughs in discord servers, or pinups, or vaguely horny stuff drawn for AUs. 'Chapters' will get individual notes/warnings whenever needed!
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Michael | The Distortion, Melanie King/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Michael | The Distortion/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 42
Kudos: 410





	1. JonMartin [10]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting art on ao3 so we'll see how this goes! Hopefully okay hah
> 
> First chapter will be very recent sketches featuring pinups of Jon, Martin, and some ghost hands. 
> 
> what to expect:  
> > ghost hands do a bit of manhandling  
> > grumpy jon  
> > lingerie  
> > titty appreciation


	2. JonMichael & MartinMichael [6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time we have shotgunning! the first batch of sketches with jon were originally drawn on my ipad, pretty small and in bad resolution, so i touched those up to make them nicer~ 
> 
> what to expect:   
> > spiral-flavored shotgunning  
> > consensual drugging  
> > body-weirdness (it's michael so, you know)  
> > jon getting manhandled/fucked


	3. JonMartin [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a super small very scribbly little thing i drew on my tablet, which i touched up. just your usual run of the mill Gay Shit 
> 
> featuring:   
> > jon catching the strap  
> > kissing!!   
> > cuddling.. laughing... wow


	4. JonDaisy [9]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was drawn in sai with a 1 pixel binary brush so it's REALLY SMALL... im posting the original, full page on here, and then individual close-up shots of each little bit. hopefully it looks okay on here?? have no idea, but like, damn, enjoy some jondaisies 
> 
> what to expect:   
> > Intense Eye Contact   
> > extreme nuzzling  
> > LOOMING...  
> > just peak queer vibes tbqfh


	5. JonMartin [supplemental to Sizing Up]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY SILLY COMIC that i drew mostly because the idea of martin saying the phrase "you doubt me, little man?" @ jon made me laugh really hard, so I orchestrated a reason for him to do that
> 
> but yeah, the basic premise is martin owns a huge dildo, jon doesn't believe he can actually fit the whole thing, and then martin goes >:| and you can guess what happens next
> 
> this little comic now exists as a fic! you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938573)


	6. JonMartin [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jon gets collared! 
> 
> this was inspired in part by conversations that round up to the idea of martin helping jon de-stress by putting him in a collar


	7. JonMelanie [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like jon and melanie.. i think they're cute together, when people give them the chance to be more friendly w each other! anyways this came out of a desire to see more of them and that's all really, hehe
> 
> what to expect:  
> > comparing bust/dick size  
> > ...size envy??? heh  
> > grumpy melanie  
> > blushy jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i finally made a tma twitter! it's primarily nsfw, and i do post art, but mostly i just yell about horny stuff and sometimes retweet posts (not 100% tma-related). anyways, if you'd like to follow, it's @lusty_charming
> 
> if you like any of what i've been posting in this series, then you'll be seeing more of that over there! 
> 
> i think in future, i'll keep posting frequently over there, but specific ships/kinks will get posted here in batches


	8. MichaelMartin [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the other night i was in an extremely specific mood, one that wanted to draw something weird and spiral-y, so i ended up dusting off my old spiral!martin concept to pair him with michael for a full-color image. i don't draw the distortion often, mostly because i imagine anything spiral-related as needing to be in color, but it was a night where i definitely had the energy and enthusiasm for something more elaborate
> 
> this was very fun to do and i really like how it came out! i've been half-tempted to post it on main, since it's only sorta abstractly horny? but nah, it's intended to be erotic, so i guess it will just have to stay here uvu
> 
> what to expect:  
> > canon-typical spiral fuckery  
> > anatomy nonsense anatomy  
> > eyestrain?  
> > eyeconfusion??  
> > something something deflowering joke  
> > just a couple of bros havin a grand ol' time :)


	9. Hucow Batch [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a batch of hucow drawings! lots of ships ahead so be wary <:3c The images will be posted in this order ship-wise:
> 
> > jonmartin  
> > jondaisy  
> > petermartin  
> > peterjon  
> > martinelias (eartags fanart)
> 
> CWs:  
> > hucow stuff!! i.e. breastfeeding, milking, cow features, etc.  
> > catboy x hucow  
> > heats/ruts/breeding kink  
> > groping

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, i have a nsfw tma twitter now~ if you'd like to see ALL the wacky stuff i draw, posted basically as soon as i finish it (impulse control? idk her), then you can check me out @lusty_charming


	10. Jon Standalones [8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some standalone art with just Jon! 
> 
> CWs:   
> > micro vs electric toothbrush  
> > the tiniest bit of tickling  
> > more micro (moth this time)   
> > YET MORE MICRO, this time for Vore purposes (soft oral vore w an internal shot; jon's willing and v cozy)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
